elsewhereworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Mass
"The Red Mass" is a radio play by J.P. Leck and is the eighth installment (fifteenth, chronologically) in his Endless Elsewhere multimedia meta-narrative. It is the fourth Endless Elsewhere radio play and the first installment of the meta-narrative to bring together characters from two different stories. It originally aired on a local Indianapolis radio station on December 24, 2015. Synopsis Violet contacts cemetery groundskeeper Ryan Tolliver for assistance in stopping an evil blood cult from preparing their dark ritual on the Winter Solstice. Plot Summary Coming soon! Post-Credits Lucas and Carolyn meet up after their fellow cultists have scattered to plan their next attempt. Carolyn mentions that "the master" would finally live on in her. Characters * Violet (The Novelty) - the main character of The Novelty and the latest in a long line of warriors standing against the forces of evil. ** Violet is voiced by 'Mindy Wesson.'' * '''Ryan Tolliver - the main character of The Lantern, a machine that allows him to see into the spiritual realms. ** Ryan Tolliver is voiced by 'Tucker.'' * '''Piper - a waitress at Joe's Diner, a greasy spoon not far from the cemetery where Violet listens to Circle City Supernatural. ** Piper is voiced by 'Lauren Mallison.'' * '''Carolyn Pelfrey - the girl at the center of the Red Mass ritual, expecting to become possessed by the spirit of a dead cult leader. ** Carolyn Pelfrey is voiced by 'Julia Leslie.'' * '''Lucas Dawalt - a cult member who aids Carolyn in performing the Red Mass. ** Lucas is voiced by 'Caleb Dunkerson.'' * '''Ray Kadera - the radio host of Circle City Supernatural. Violet surmises he might be the brother of her predecessor, Rex Benton. ** Ray Kadera is voiced by 'Timothy Renshaw.'' Locations * '''Joe's Diner - a greasy spoon diner not far from the Circle City Cemetery where Violet often goes for coffee and to listen to Circle City Supernatural. Artifacts * The Merely Mortal - Violet makes frequent mention of the book she keeps in her possession and the story behind its discovery. * The Lantern - Violet and Ryan use the Lantern to put a stop to the Red Mass and scatter the blood cult performing it. References "The Red Mass" contains references to the following Endless Elsewhere tales: * The Merely Mortal ** Violet discusses her copy of this text with Ryan at length while the two meet for coffee. * The Strangely Undying ** Ryan references a century-old gunfight in the Circle City Cemetery that ruined an angel gravestone. This is the gunfight that starts out this novel. * "The Infernaleers" ** Violet mentions having heard Benton's broadcast, which she reveals was actually an episode of Circle City Supernatural. ** Violet carries a Doomsayer, the same type of gun that Benton finds in Nowhere. ** Violet mentions going out west to face the creatures heard at the end of Benton's broadcast. * The Novelty ** Rex Benton is identified as the Stranger she met with in the Circle City Cemetery. ** Violet discusses the circumstances surrounding her discovery of The Merely Mortal, which are shown here. * The Lantern ** Ryan Tolliver is seen by Violet carrying and reading the Gideon Bible he got from Motel 66 during his stay there. ** Piper turns the radio to Circle City Supernatural, the same show Ryan called into while at the motel. *** Ray Kadera, who makes his first appearance in The Lantern, shows up again here. "The Red Mass," in turn, is also referenced in these Endless Elsewhere stories: * The Roman ** The 'old theater' Violet mentions as the place where the leylines intersect is the same place where Carolyn and Lucas attempt to recreate the Red Mass ritual. * "The Acolytes" ** Keith and Alex find themselves eating in Joe's Diner, where Piper acts as their waitress. ** Ryan stumbles upon an unconscious Carolyn, who remembers him from the original rite, and begs for his help. * "The Invoked" ** Ryan and Violet briefly recount their break-up of the Red Mass ritual. ** Upon being reunited, Violet seems unwilling to forgive Carolyn, based on her actions here. * The Devil Doll ** The events of "The Red Mass," specifically the reformation and dissolution of the second iteration of the Boonies cult, are spelled out in Adam Bomb's video. * "The Colonnades" ** Carolyn mentions that she and Ryan first met at Worthington State Park, which is the site of the titular red mass. Links * "The Red Mass" on Soundcloud